Phases of the Moon
by a rose by any other name71591
Summary: Danger lurks in every corner of Earth. Selene knows this very well, just because you come home doesn't mean it won't follow. And sometimes big brother won't be there.
1. Home

Phases of the Moon

* * *

Selene's POV

I could hear the sounds of the airport echoing in my ear. I heard the static from the microphone as they announced the flight plane. I looked out the window at the looming Budapest skyline. Tiny droplets of rain ran down the glass as I grabbed my bags and headed to home, back in Ipswich, where I could escape the horrors that I would leave here. I glanced behind me being careful of all glances at me. I breathed a long sigh as I walked to the airplane.

I sat down and fiddled with long chocolate hair. It was damp from my travel to the airport. I looked out the window as I felt the speed pick up as we flew into the air. I hated flights, the thought of being cooped up in a plane for many hours seemed intolerable. I allowed myself some time to sleep, the first in a long time. I drifted back to when I was younger with my brothers and when things weren't as…complicated.

_

* * *

_

"_Caleb…wait! You're too fast!" a small girl screamed as she ran in the woods. She was chasing her ten year old brother along with his friends. Her birthday was today and while the family got the part ready, they all decided to play tag.. They decided to play tag in the forest outside their home. Along the way she had gotten lost behind Caleb. The young girl started to cry as she looked around at the unfamiliar place. She heard crunching like leaves, she stared to cry louder for her brother, for his friends anybody. She was so afraid, she looked up and stared into the face of a wolf as it lunged for her. _

Regular POV

She jumped up as she remembered that day. The last part was wrong, that had not happened that day. Her brother was the one that came out of the woods. The wolf part was from the present. It was her sixteenth birthday when she was in Budapest at a night club. She and her friends went into the woods, drunk playing around. Of course she got lost in her drunken stupor and ended up sitting at the roots of tree as she laughed at nothing. She heard a noise like a growl and growled back as she fought off the effects of the alcohol. Suddenly it was like she was sober, the growl became louder and she was not laughing now. She called for her friends but she only heard more snapping of twigs as she backed into the tree. She closed her eyes trying to block out the surroundings. She heard steps and began to tremble. She peeked her eye open and let out a piercing scream as the brown wolf lunged at her, its mouth snapping as it attacked her. Minuets later she laid there bleeding from her side, at the brink of death when the largest wolf she had ever seen walked over to her. It looked down almost in pity as he stared into her eyes as she closed them.

* * *

That was the day everything changed. She met Gabriel Sage and his son Adrian. Gabriel was the large wolf she had met. They were werewolves or loup-garous whatever you wanted to call them. They had let her live among them turning her into what they were, but she didn't want any part of this curse they had given her. True her sight, hearing, and smell were increased along with her athletic ability, but the cons outweighed the pros. The smell of blood was prominent everywhere, she thirsted for blood or food, whatever she could get her hands on. If she became too angry she could snap and turn into this…demon. She was dangerous here in Budapest, but hopefully she could forget her lupine side when she went to Ipswich. It had been almost five years. My mother had shipped me off when Caleb turned thirteen. When he and his friends left for some camp she shipped me off to a boarding school in Europe. I didn't even get to say goodbye. My father had been ill lately and my brother and his friends had been hanging out more since Caleb and Pogue had turned thirteen. They all left that summer and I was left alone in a mansion where my mother drank herself to oblivion as my father's health decreased. I had gotten a cryptic message a year later saying he had died. I was a million miles from their and I was all alone.

I felt the plane land and the passengers leave. I sat looking out of the small window as the green, orange, and red trees in the background. I felt my heart stop, I had lived in Europe for almost seven years and had felt so far away from the place I used to call home, but now here I was in Ipswich, and I had never felt farther.

* * *

I picked up my cell and dialed a number I had typed in so many times yet never called. I put it to my ear and listened to the rings that followed.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered. I felt my breath stop short as I heard his voice.

"Hello?" he repeated.

I let out a breath and liked my lips.

"Caleb…" I whispered.

"I'm home in Ipswich, I came home." I said I felt tears tickle my eyes. I heard him gasp and let out a breath.

"Selene?" he said almost unsure.

"He big brother…" I said softly.

"It's been five years…" I heard him whisper.

"I know, but I wanted to come home." I said almost pleading.

* * *

Caleb's POV

I was sitting around with the gang at the house. We had just finished watching a movie and were just talking when my cell went off. I looked at the id and it just said local. I answered and only heard breathing. I spoke again and was rewarded with a voice I hadn't heard since I was thirteen.

"Selene?" I asked. When I said that name the boys turned to me with their mouths wide and surprised. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"It's been five years…" I said like a whisper.

I sat down and listened to my baby sister as she told me she was in Ipswich and was coming home. She was on her way here and was going to Spencer. I hung up the phone and stared into the blank faces of my friends.

"Was that who I think it was?" Pogue asked as he looked at my surprised face.

"It was Selene, she is back in town." I said softly.

* * *

Five Years Ago:

_Four boys came barreling in with camping gear as they all ran upstairs to her room to tell her the amazing news they were going to tell her. Reid reached her room first he swung the door open and stopped. I ran behind him and looked at the bare room. All her stuffed animals were gone and movie posters. Her room was bare and cold. Half of her furniture was gone save her bed. All that was left was a small wolf he had won her at the carnival before he left. His mother appeared at the doorway with glass of sherry in her hands. She told them she had shipped her off to a school. He started to cry, even though he was thirteen. All four of them stayed in her room till it was time to go. _

Reid's POV

It couldn't be happening…

Five years since he had seen her last. He still remembered that night before he left for camp.

_

* * *

_

"_Come on Reid! It's raining!" screamed Selene as she ran under the terrace. Reid stood there under the rain laughing at her as she rung her hair out. Her hazel eyes were filled with laughter._

"_Come on Selene its fun to play in the rain!" I said back. I dragged her out as she squealed at the pounding rain._

_I fell down in the grass laughing as she pushed me into the ground laughing as she rolled on her back letting the rain fall on her face._

"_I hate that you're going to camp tomorrow." She said as she rested on her elbows looking at me._

"_I know, but my father wants me to go, and everyone else is going so it could be fun." I said._

"_I'm going to miss you guys." She said as she fell back._

"_The same." I said back. I looked over at her and looked at her eyes. I smiled and leaned over and gave a small peck to her lips. Her eyes widened as she felt my lips on hers. I smiled again and got up. I looked down at her, she was still in shock. I gave her a hand as we walked to the door._

* * *

Selene's POV

I looked at the trees as we drove by. Flashes or red and orange whizzed by me as the taxi pulled into a mansion. I had almost forgotten what it had looked like as I walked to the door. I turned around as the taxi drove off. I looked up at the house I once called home and knocked on the door. I felt my heart stop as I confronted my fears.

Hoped you enjoyed it! More to come!!


	2. Pictures of Characters

**Hello Guys, **

This is a rose by any other name! I have some pictures of my characters on my site..so go check em out!!


	3. Thrill of the Hunt

_Last Time:_

"_Hello?" a deep voice answered. I felt my breath stop short as I heard his voice._

"_Hello?" he repeated._

_I let out a breath and liked my lips._

"_Caleb…" I whispered._

"_I'm home in Ipswich, I came home." I said I felt tears tickle my eyes. I heard him gasp and let out a breath._

"_Selene?" he said almost unsure._

"_He big brother…" I said softly._

"_It's been five years…" I heard him whisper._

"_I know, but I wanted to come home." I said almost pleading._

* * *

This Time:

Selene's POV:

I knocked on the mahogany and held my breath as I listened to the rushing footsteps. I clenched my hands and breathed in the smell of Ipswich. It smelled of trees and deep wood. Like dirt and wind. Like the forest. As I smelled my surroundings the door swung open and I was flung into the tight grip of my brother and swung around like a merry-go-round. As soon as he let me down I was once again thrown into the air this time by Pogue and was squished by he muscles. I began to become dizzy as once again I was slammed into another muscular body and flung into the air. They all laughed and continued to hug me leaving me breathless and almost overwhelmed by their smells. The spinning stopped thankfully and I was faced with a man in front of me smiling. His blonde hair was messy and touched the tips of his blue eyes. They held mirth and cockiness and yet deep down she saw sadness and hurt. He walked up to her and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug as he cradled her head in his neck. His arms circled her small waist as he whispered words into her ear.

"_Welcome back my moon girl."_ He whispered.

* * *

Flashback:

_The boys were all on the couch doing homework groaning on the sudden onslaught of homework Reid had so graciously bestowed upon them all. He had to crack a joke on the teacher, I mean it wasn't her fault she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe. Selene had gone to a different school and was laughing at the problem they faced. She threw a paper ball at Reid as he laughed and threw one at her too. _

"_Did you know you're famous?" Reid said suddenly. I stared at him my head cocked to the side as if he had grown another head._

"…_okay." I said slowly._

"_No really, your name…Selene." He said flipping through a book. We all looked at him like a loser and listened to the banter Reid was saying. _

"_See look here!" He said pointing to a beautiful painting of women in the sky. I looked closer and saw the name Selene, goddess of the moon._

"_Oh mythology!" I said looking at the picture._

"_Oh yeah, that is her name!" Tyler said as he remembered his literature class._

"_Selene was the goddess of the moon who fell in love with a man named Endymion. She fell so in love with him, that she begged Zeus to let him sleep forever remaining eternally by her side." Caleb read from the book._

_I looked at them all and smiled "Well I guess you're all my Endymion's" I said as I laughed._

"_Well I don't know about that, Pogue snores really loud!" Caleb said laughing as he threw a pillow in his direction. Pogue snarled and lunged at Caleb giving him a good pillow beating. _

"_Well little moon girl, I guess we are stuck with you!" Reid yelled as he was hit with a stray pillow._

_We all laughed at our antics as we continued our loads of homework._

* * *

End Flashback

"I missed you too my Endymion." I whispered in his ear. I turned to my brothers and almost began to cry as I realized how much I had missed them.

"Well let's take a look at you." Pogue said as he twirled me by his arm.

I slowly turned as cat calls and whistling followed, which was then followed by the growls of Caleb. I laughed and walked to the couch. I looked at my friends and looked at how…hot they had gotten.

Little Pogue had done some body building and was on the verge of becoming some Abercrombie model. Last time I had seen him he was a thin boy that had shaggy hair.

Baby boy looked cute as ever, he had discovered hair gel and was "trying" to tap into his non existent bad boy image. His blue eyes were the same and his smirk too.

Reid had changed the most. He used to be a lanky kid was now a hot piece of….man. Obviously these boys had been working out since she had left. But then again that was almost five years ago. I mean, they were all shy of their eighteenth birthday.

* * *

Regular POV:

"What happened…I mean why did you leave?" Caleb asked carefully. I looked up to answer and saw the same woman that had forced me to leave five years ago. She was still the same. A dark haired beauty with a glass of alcohol in her hand. Slowly destroying her with each glass.

"Why don't you ask her." I said quietly looking directly in her eyes. She scoffed and walked down the stairs. She walked to me slowly taking a swig of her drink as she dropped the crystal to the floor. The sound shocked us all as we jumped. She stumbled her way to me. Caleb stood quietly asking her to go back to bed. She kept staring at me. I felt the lupine side of me stir as fear crept into me heart. I could feel the venom pumping in my blood as I tried to control the urge to change and run. She walked right up to me and went to my level. The boys looked on in awe as they watched this with fascination. She raised her hand to my face and caressed it like a mother should. She looked deep into my eyes and saw something she didn't like as she slapped me sending my face flying. I held my cheek and Caleb pulled his mother away from me.

"You shouldn't be here!" She screamed. We all stopped and looked at the drunken woman. "You shouldn't be here with those damned eyes of his!" She cried as she fell to the floor clutching Caleb's leg. I looked away with tears on my face. I tried to have a hard stone face, but my eyes betrayed me. I looked at Caleb keeping my eyes only on him.

"I'm sorry I came back…I should go." I whispered as I got up and ran to the door only to have Pogue stop me at the door and the other boys behind him.

"No, stay Selene, we can work this out!" Pogue pleaded.

"No, we can't." I said looking at the broken woman I once knew as my mother. I pushed passed them and opened the door and slammed it shaking the wall behind me knocking a picture of my father and I on the ground into a million pieces.

* * *

I ran out passed the gate into the forest. I kept running until my breath came out in short gasps. I put my hand on my heart and heaved over as I felt my bones resifting. My skin felt uncomfortable and I began to claw at it like it was burning. I felt by breath become harsh, and I could feel my vision start to flicker. I knew my eyes were amber, like fire burning in hell. My fingers twitched as I fell to the floor. I shed my clothes and stumbled around panting as my body reformed. I went to my knees and let out a howl as my skin started to peel and shed and I ripped it off. It was like it was on fire and the only way for it to be gone was to get it off. I felt warmth cover me and I began to grow to the height of a full grown man's waist. I stretched feeling my tendons pull and retract. I sped off into a full sprint as I dodged trees and branches. I ran all the way to the Dells and looked over the edge to see party lights. I shifted back into my human form, my bones breaking and contorting into that of a seventeen girl. I heard a noise and scrambled to the trees to hide. I saw Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue arrive there.

* * *

"Did you all find anything?" Caleb asked sad as he looked down.

"No, I looked all over, no sign." Tyler said as he looked around. Pogue shook his head too as looked at them.

"Where's Reid?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know, still looking I think." "I was going to give him a ride…but, well." Tyler said trailing off.

"Hey boys." Reid said as he walked up behind them. Selene looked at the from behind her tree and listened to their conversation.

"How's the party?" He asked kicking a piece of dirt.

"Don't know, just got here." Pogue said.

"You don't think she's down there do you?" Tyler asked.

"Don't know, words all over town, can't go anywhere without hearing it." Pogue.

"Well hell boy's lets drop in." Reid said as he walked off the cliff.

* * *

Selene almost gave up her cover when she saw Reid fall off the cliff, but the boys did nothing. Baby boy followed with some profanity. Pogue looked back at Caleb and gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked off too. Caleb stood there looking down and then jumped. That was when I ran over and looked down. With my sight I could clearly see four men all in great condition at the bottom of the cliff walking to the lights and noise.

I stared in awe at them. They had just fallen off what seemed like almost one hundred stories and yet there they were…fine. Were they hiding some secret too?

* * *

TILL NEXT TIME MY READERS!!


	4. Secrets

_Hello Readers!!! Here is a new chapter!! ALMOST 6 PAGES, kind a long for only the fourth chapter...for me at least...WELL ANYHOO!_

_HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT!!_

* * *

_Selene almost gave up her cover when she saw Reid fall off the cliff, but the boys did nothing. Baby boy followed with some profanity. Pogue looked back at Caleb and gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked off too. Caleb stood there looking down and then jumped. That was when I ran over and looked down. With my sight I could clearly see four men all in great condition at the bottom of the cliff walking to the lights and noise._

_I stared in awe at them. They had just fallen off what seemed like almost one hundred stories and yet there they were…fine. Were they hiding some secret too? _

* * *

This Time:

I walked through the woods slowly, letting my imagination run wild with what I had just seen. I knew it wasn't a trick of the weather, I had perfect vision, and I know the cliff where they stood was a little too high for them to jump off and live without being not normal. I let out a groan as I realized the Danvers family was not normal. I arrived close to home and looked at the house. I could smell the reek of alcohol from where I stood at the gates. I scoffed as I picked up a rock and threw it. It didn't go far, I kept throwing tiny rocks till I sat down and put my head in my hands and let out my tears. I stood and kicked the gates as my emotions were let out. I knew my eyes were amber and I was on the verge of changing again. I threw one more rock and walked away.

With the Sons:

Four boys walked out of the fog and walked up to two girls as the bonfire illuminated the area. Pogue walked up to a beautiful bronze girl with long black hair as he hugged her.

"Hey baby, you're late!" Kate yelled past the music as she kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, had some family business to take care off." He said quietly as he looked at Caleb.

"Who is this?" He asked looking towards the blonde beauty next to his girlfriend.

"Oh this Sarah, she is my new roommate." She explained. Sarah waved and looked at the boys around her.

"This is Pogue, Tyler, and Reid…" She started to say but was cut off.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. Good Evening." He said trying to be charming.

"…Uh, good evening." She said as she shook his hand.

"You know Sarah is my grandmother's name, you kind of remind me of her…" He said as he looked her up and down. Caleb looked at the uncomfortable girl and stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Caleb Danvers, and you don't bring my grandmother to mind at all." He said as he unleashed a smile. (I mean those can kill a girl, their just so perfect!!)

"Good." Sarah said as she smiled.

"Caleb!" Someone yelled. They all turned and groaned at the presence of Kira Snyder.

"How was your summer Caleb?" She asked as she stood in front of Sarah. Sarah looked shocked at the audacity of the girl.

"It was good." He said giving a short answer as he looked behind her to Sarah and offered her an apologetic smile. Kira turned around and sneered at the blonde.

"Who are you?" She said smartly.

"I'm Sarah Wenham." She said

"Oh the girl from the Boston Public." Kira said rudely. "How does one get into Spencer from the public?" She asked in a bitchy tone. Sarah's mouth dropped at the rudeness of this girl.

"Kira don't start." Caleb asked. Suddenly things got worse as her prick of boyfriend walked up.

"You were bothering my girl Danvers?" Aaron Abbott asked as he got up in Caleb's face.

"Don't start Abbot!" Caleb said getting angry.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." He said smirking.

"Actually, I think Kira…" He said pointing to Sarah "Owes Sarah an apology." He said smiling at the face Aaron made.

"You want to start something!" Aaron said stepping right in front of Caleb's face. Reid was being held back by Tyler as he stared into the ugly face of Aaron.

"You posers' make me want to puke!" Aaron's goon said.

"Is that so?" Reid said with a smirk. Caleb recognized that and gave him a glare.

"Whoa!" A guy said as he walked between the two males. He looked past them to Kira.

"You were being kinda bitchy." He said with a smile. Kira's face fell as she was insulted.

Suddenly the friend of Aaron threw up on his leather jacket destroying the staring contest between everyone.

"You idiot!" Kita screamed as she backed away disgusted.

* * *

Tyler and Reid laughed as they stood back. Caleb looked back angry but secretly hiding his amusement. They laughed at the show and continued laughing till the loud music stopped with the scratch of the Dj.

"Hey, cops on Old Dell road, scat!" he yelled as he ran off the stage. People laughed as they all ran to their cars.

The boys headed to the Hummer as they departed from Sarah and Kate. After fixing Sarah's car they headed to the cliff, giving the police a run for their money. They all laughed as they drove past the road leading to where Pogue's bike was. Caleb saw a girl sitting on the road her head resting on her knees. Caleb looked out and recognized the body and ordered Reid to stop the car. He jumped out and ran to the immobile girl. She raised her head to the sound of footsteps.

* * *

"Selene! Oh my god, where have you been?" We have looked everywhere!" Caleb yelled. By now all of the boys were outside of the car coming towards the yelling siblings.

"I just had to let off some steam." Selene said defensively. Caleb looked furious, he grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground and dragged her to the car.

"What the hell are you doing Caleb?" Selene screamed. She struggled against his firm grasp. She was getting angry, and you didn't want to see her angry.

Selene POV

God I sound like the freaking Hulk!

"Caleb let me go, you ass!" I screamed.

"No, you scared the living daylights out of me leaving, and then we search for you all over, and now we see you just sitting here in the damn dirt!" Caleb yelled

"I'm a big girl Caleb; I can take care of myself! Not many things in this world scare me anymore!" I screamed as I snapped my arm free. I stared at him as he stared back.

"I can take care of myself." I said trying to calm down, any angrier and my eyes would betray me.

"I bet you can, but I plan for you to not find out." Caleb said being an older protective brother.

"Caleb, let's just go home." Tyler suggested

"I'm not going home to her!" I screamed.

"Well where the hell do expect to stay?" Caleb asked angry.

"I'll stay with Tyler and Reid." I said quickly. I looked at Tyler; his face was wide and slowly turning red. Reid was smirking.

"Uh, no I don't think so." Caleb said as he re-grabbed my arm. He sure liked that thing.

"Caleb, I am never going in that house again! I will not live under that roof. Obviously I am not wanted their anyway." I said looking into his eyes.

"Look, we will talk this over in the morning." Caleb said taking me to the car.

"No, Caleb, I will stay with Reid and Tyler, till I get a dorm room." I said. I looked into his eyes and hoped it was the end of the discussion.

Caleb looked at her eyes and saw sadness. He couldn't refuse those eyes, he never could.

* * *

He looked at Reid and glared and walked right up to him.

"Nothing will happen tonight. No "hugs" goodnight, no "tucking" in bed. Nothing. I don't even want you near her." Caleb threatened

"Well that will be kind of hard since she is staying in our room, with only two beds." Reid said the smirk still on his face.

Caleb chuckled then it became a straight face "You're on the floor." He said with a straight face. Reid's face fell.

"But I love my bed…it mine." Reid said sad. Pogue snickered at his friends antics.

"It's okay Reid." I said as I stared at the way over protective brother. "I will sleep on the floor; you can keep your bed." I said smiling.

"Well it is a big bed, I mean you could…" Reid started to say but was suddenly face to face with her brother.

"NONE OF THAT." Caleb said getting angry. I laughed but was shut up by Caleb's glare.

"Well let's just go home, it's late and I for one am tired." Pogue said as he leaned on the hummer ready to go.

I nodded and got in the passenger seat. They followed and the ride there was deafening.

Caleb got out slowly and glared at Reid as he walked to his house. The ride to Spencer was not as bad.

"So baby girl, why us?" Reid asked as his arm was slung around my shoulders as we walked to their dorms.

"Well, I don't know…" I laughed. "I guess I just picked one, and well it was you two." I explained.

"Oh…I feel so loved." Tyler said playfully as he placed his hands over his heart.

"I know baby boy!" I said messing with his hair.

"Baby boy? You do know I am a full week older than you!" He said defensively. I laughed and walked into a disaster area. There were clothes everywhere. Magazines everywhere and food that looked old. I gagged and looked at the two boys who were sheepishly looking around at their room.

* * *

"This….is gross." I said as I picked up a random shirt hanging off the lamp.

"Yeah, well….um." Tyler said as he began to clean.

"I am going to guess that you two are going to be cleaning while I stand here praying nothing attacks me from under Reid's bed." I said staring at the pile of clothes under the unmade bed.

"Only if you want me to." Reid said suggestively.

"Ugh, whatever Reid." I said rolling my eyes.

45 Minutes Later:

"Ugh, that was gross." Tyler said as he plopped down on his clean bed in his clean room.

"At least your side didn't have food on it; I don't even remember having mashed potatoes!" Reid said disgusted.

"That was pizza." Tyler said as he shuttered at the disgusting image.

"How does it look Selene?" Tyler asked as he looked at the young girl in the bean bag they had discovered in their room. Her head was bent and her breathing was slow and quiet.

"She's asleep." Reid said quietly as he picked her up carefully. He placed her in his bed and covered her up softly.

"I wonder what happened." Tyler asked quietly.

"What?" Reid said as he looked down at the girl.

"The day she was sent away from us." Tyler said sadly.

"I don't know…" Reid trailed off.

* * *

Reid POV

"I don't know Baby boy…I don't know." I said.

I got dressed and climbed into bed with Selene.

"What are you doing?" Tyler whispered loudly. (An oxymoron, but possible)

"Trying to sleep, what does it look like?" I sarcastically answered.

"But Caleb said…" Tyler said but I cut him off

"Caleb doesn't need to know." I said.

"Reid!" He yelled.

"Oh fine!" I said giving up. I got up and got dressed.

"Now what are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to the commons to get some pillows and blankets, since baby girl here is in my bed." I explained.

"Oh…" he said.

* * *

Selene's Dream:

_I looked out the window for the thirtieth time. I glanced at the clock…again. 12: 15, they were supposed to me home by now…or maybe it was 3:15? I wasn't really listening what time they were coming home. I heard my mother come into my room. I turned around and my face fell as I looked at the glass in my mother's hand._

"_When are they coming mom?" I asked again._

"_Stop asking." She said coldly. I looked at her sadly and hurt._

"_Pack your things." She said quietly as she took a drink._

"_What? Where am I going?" I asked_

"_To Europe." She said as she looked outside._

_I felt tears run down my face. "Why?" I asked._

_She looked at me with her drunken gaze. "I don't want you here, you're a nuisance." She said plainly._

"_Why are you doing this mom?" I asked my cries making it hard to breath._

"_Your plane leaves in an hour." She said as she sauntered away for my alcohol._

_After she left two men came with boxes and packed everything up. I stood their clutching a stuffed animal Caleb had gotten me. I looked out the window again and saw the taxi ready to leave. I heard my mother call me down. I left the stuffed animal on my bed and closed the door to my life here. I walked down the stairs and saw my mother sitting on the couch drinking another glass of vodka. I said a small goodbye and closed the door. I sat in the back of the taxi and looked out the back window, tears running down my face as I said goodbye._

* * *

End dream:

Selene's POV

I bolted up quickly and rubbed my eyes. I felt tears tickle my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he closed the door.

I rubbed my eyes quickly to rid the amber away.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." I said wanting to get the conversation off me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I went to go get some pillow and blankets, ran into Sarah." He said

"Who's Sarah?" I asked confused

"Oh, you'll meet her tomorrow." He said with a smile

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Yes Reid, I'm fine." I confirmed.

"Okay, go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning my moon girl." Reid said as he tucked the sheets closer.

* * *

Reid POV:

Nice way to go to sleep, seeing Sarah in a towel. Well hopefully now, I can go to sleep. Didn't mean to wake her up though, I could have sworn her eyes were amber, like an animals. Maybe it was just the light, I mean she does have hazel eyes, their pretty close to amber…I guess.

* * *

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!!!! TILL NEXT TIME! 


	5. Too Close

_Last Time on Phases of the Moon:_

_Reid POV:_

_Nice way to go to sleep, seeing Sarah in a towel. Well hopefully now, I can go to sleep. Didn't mean to wake her up though, I could have sworn her eyes were amber, like an animals. Maybe it was just the light, I mean she does have hazel eyes, their pretty close to amber…I guess._

* * *

This Time:

Reid's POV

Who in their right mind is knocking on our damn door at 10 in the morning? Apparently someone who wants to die by my hands. I rolled over and stared at the gorgeous face of Selene drooling. Oh yes, the fates have blessed me with this one time opportunity. The knocking persisted as I angrily sauntered to the door only to find Caleb there fuming and awake. Two of things I was not happy about at 10 in the morning.

"What?" I asked

"What do you mean what?" Caleb asked as he looked at me. "And what are you wearing?" he asked as he looked down at my red boxers.

"Boxers, because that's what I wear when I am asleep." I said plainly.

"What if she sees you?" Caleb said as he pushed past me.

"Oh please come in, we were only sleeping." I said sarcastically. A muffled laugh escaped from the buried face in my pillow.

"Caleb, chill." She said quietly.

"European men wear less, he's fine!" She said rolling over trying to catch some more sleep.

"I don't even want to know how you know that!" Caleb said as he shuttered at the thought.

"Come on, I've got things to do." Caleb said pulling the sheets clean off her body. Leaving her exposed in her loose jeans and t-shirt that had ridden up in the night.

"Caleb, come on, it's too early." She said going into a feeble position.

"I brought coffee!" Caleb suggested. Muffles and groans answered him as she slowly got up and followed him out the door.

"Bye Reid, it was fun while it lasted!" Selene said as she walked out the door.

As Caleb closed it he could hear a faint yell of why it was so "fun."

* * *

I looked over at Baby boy who after this whole ordeal was still asleep. I fell onto my bed and shut my eyes and snuggled into my pillow….when Baby boy's alarm went off.

Bloody Hell.

"Come on Reid time to get up!" Tyler said cheerfully. I whined as I held back at my tired tears.

* * *

With Caleb and Selene:

"So now that you have woken me up, what are we doing?" I asked as I took a sip of coffee.

"Some errands for Gorman." Caleb said as he drove.

"Oh, he still takes care of the house for us?" I asked

"Yeah, after dad died…we kept him to take care of the house." Caleb said lying.

"Hey Caleb!" Kate said as Caleb and Selene turned around.

"Oh hey Kate." Caleb said with a smile.

"Did you hear about that dead kid?" She asked quietly.

"Did you know him?" She asked

"No, I didn't." Caleb said

"Oh, well Sarah, Chase and I came here for some supplies." Kate said pointing around the store. Sarah walked up and smiled at Caleb, and then she noticed this beautiful brunette with him.

"Oh hello, I'm Sarah." Sarah said almost sadly.

"Hi, I'm Selene." She said with a smile. She noticed Sarah's said face and almost laughed.

"Danvers." Selene continued. Sarah's face became happy again as she realized she wasn't Caleb's girlfriend.

"Boo!" a boy said jumping from behind Kate. She laughed as he smacked his arm. He laughed and stretched his hand out to shake Selene's.

"Hi, Chase Collins." Chase introduced.

"Hi Selene Danvers." I said back.

"Caleb, you never told me you had a sister." Kate said surprised.

"I've been going to a prep school in Budapest till now, wanted to finish senior year at home." I said

"How old are you?" Chase asked as they stood there in the market.

"She's about 10 months younger than me." Caleb explained as he hugged his little sister.

"Yes, and he will never let it down." I said as I pulled away.

"That's right, Caleb your birthday is next week isn't it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, number 18!" I said "My brother is growing up so fast, it was only yesterday when you were playing hide and seek with the boys, oh wait, and that was yesterday." I said with a laugh. The other's laughed as Caleb scowled at my antics.

"Hey were going to see the new Brad Pitt flick, you want to come?" Kate asked Caleb and me.

"No, I have some errands." Caleb said quickly.

"I would love to." I said glad to get away from big brother for the day.

* * *

Selene's POV

Sarah looked at Caleb, Caleb looked at Sarah, and it was almost too obvious.

"Uh, no, I've already seen it." Sarah said as she looked at him.

"Do you want to go with me on some errands?" Caleb asked.

Sarah smiled as she agreed. I rolled my eyes and walked off with Chase and Kate to the movies.

After the movies:

"That was really good!" I said as I threw away the remaining popcorn.

"Yeah, Brad was born to play that part." Chase said as he placed his arm on my shoulder.

Kate was off talking to Pogue how he missed the movie and she'd see him at Nicky's.

"Well, lets get ready to go to Nicky's, I said we would meet them there." Kate said.

I had heard of Nicky's as we drove threw town. A little bar where there was pool and games. A local hangout for teens. We walked out laughing as Chase told us a joke. I felt my phone vibrate; I thought it was Caleb so I answered quickly.

* * *

"Yeah Caleb, the movie is over, I'm heading to the dorms to get ready. Then Kate, Chase and I will meet you at Nicky's." I said all in one breathe. I heard a deep chuckle and my breathing seized. I looked around quickly looking in the woods. I heard him chuckle again.

"I don't think I'm there Selene." He said softly.

"What the heck do you want Adrian?" I whispered into the cell. I looked at Kate and Chase as they waved me over to hurry up.

"I thought I left you in Budapest." I said quickly.

"Yes, it took me a while to find you. I first wondered why you headed to Ipswich Massachusetts, but now I know. You have family there, a brother, and a drunken mother." He revealed.

"Leave my family alone!" I screamed. I could feel tears starting.

"Aw now don't cry…why don't you get in the car with your friends Kate and Chase, and go to this bar." He suggested.

I almost freaked out there. I jumped up and searched around.

"Are you spying on me?" I said scared.

"I have to look out for our little moon girl, isn't that what father said anyways?" he said

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I hung up. I let out a breathe and walked to the car with a fake smile.

* * *

"Who was that?" Chase asked concerned

"Um, pranks call." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." Kate said as she drove back to the dorms.

"Thanks for the lift Kate; I'll see you at Nicky's." I thanked as she walked back to her room.

I looked around paranoid and walked into my new dorm. I smiled as I saw all my stuff unpacked. I loved my brother, he was so nice. My cell rang again and I answered slowly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Selene, I put the boxes in your room, I thought I could help with the stuff tomorrow before we go get your school stuff." Caleb suggested. I started hyperventilating as I heard that someone who wasn't Caleb had unpacked my stuff. I heard Caleb ask if I was okay.

"I'm fine, just come pick me up to go to Nicky's." I said quickly as I hung up. It rang again and now I was irritated and scared.

* * *

I picked it up "What!" I yelled.

"Now is that anyway to thank me for unpacking your things?" he said.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"Now, no need to shout, you and I both know I hear just fine. Especially from where I am." He said laughing. I jumped up from my bed and threw the phone breaking it. I heard a knock on my door and screamed.

"Are you okay Selene." Caleb asked as he banged on the door. I held my chest and heaved as my fear overtook me. I could feel my body changing from my emotions. It was close to a full moon when my emotions would be going haywire.

* * *

"Selene, are you okay, open this door!" Caleb yelled

"I'm fine Caleb, I just saw a spider." I lied.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him.

"Well let me in." He asked. I looked in the mirror at my amber eyes and elongated canines.

"One moment…I'm not dressed." I said shuffling around trying to calm down and get dressed.

"Even more reason to open the door!" Reid yelled. I then heard a slap as Caleb hit him.

I chose a blue dress that had the straps in the middle that tied to my neck and some flats.

I opened the door quickly hoping my eyes were good.

"Okay, ready." I said breathing hard.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked as he looked at my hard breathing.

"Of course she's fine, let's go, I'm running low on Aaron's money." Reid said as he laughed to the car.

* * *

At Nicky's:

Selene's POV

This was a werewolves nightmare, all the smoke and the smell of alcohol, and don't get me started when I passed the bathroom.

"So this is Nicky's?" I screamed through the music.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Pogue asked as he grabbed our drinks from the bar.

I saw Reid and Tyler playing pool and walked over to join them.

"So, are you any good?" I asked as I grinned. Tyler shook his head with a smile as Reid smirked.

10 Min. Later:

"How the heck am I losing?" Reid asked as I shot the last ball.

"Um, talent young Garwin. Much to learn you have." I said imitating Yoda.

"I could teach you a few things." Someone said as their hands traveled around my waist and pulled me into his hard body. I tried to pull away put wasn't strong enough, unless I went wolf on his ass. And what an ass he was.

"Aaron, get your hands off her!" Reid said as he threw down the stick. I heard a voice that scared me so much that I started to shake.

"Why don't you leave her alone Abbott." A new guy said. Aaron didn't have time to answer before he felt a left hook from this guy.

"Damn Adrian, and here I thought you were cool." Aaron spat as he wiped the blood of his mouth. Caleb and Pogue were all walking this way to see what was going on leaving Chase with the girls.

"What's wrong, Selene, are you okay?" Caleb asked as he checked me out for any thing wrong.

"I'm fine." I said as I stared at Adrian Sage.

"Yeah, this guy just knocked the shit out of Aaron." Tyler said as he patted him on the back.

I wanted to run away, far away. I could feel my breathing increase and my heart beat speed up. I knew Adrian heard it because I could hear his.

"No problem, I came here earlier and played a round of pool with him and realized what a jerk and left when he was bothering this lady right here." He said coolly.

"Well then I owe you thanks." Caleb said as he shook his hand.

"Caleb Danvers and this is my sister Selene." He said.

"Pogue Parry and I think you deserve a drink due to your chivalry." Pogue said as he nodded to Nicky.

"This is Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin." Caleb said pointing to the boys beside me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Adrian Sage." He said.

"Your accent, European?" Kate said as she walked up realizing everything was okay.

"Correct, I am from Budapest." Adrian said as they walked to the table.

"Oh really, Selene just came back from a prep school there!" Sarah said surprised.

"Oh really, maybe we have passed on the streets?" Adrian said looking at me.

I didn't answer just nodded. I was shaking.

* * *

"Hey wanna play foosball?" Chase asked Caleb? Caleb nodded as they headed off. Tyler and Reid went back to the pool table. The girls left to the juke box and I was left with Adrian. He was looking at me with his eyes boring into my soul.

"It's good to see you again Selene." He whispered. I could hear him through the noise clearly as if it was silent.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to control my breathing. His hand was on my thigh squeezing it. I knew his claws were digging into my skin. I could smell the blood. "Calm those eyes Selene, don't want to give us away!" He said as he squeezed harder.

I flinched as I was subjected to his torture.

"You…didn't answer my question." I said as I gritted through the pain. He grabbed my hand and twisted it to were it was broken I held back a scream as he laughed.

"You know why I am here bitch! You stole what is mine!" He whispered.

"Take it back, I don't want it." I said as tears ran down from the pain.

"It's not like that, and you know it! My damn father loved you more than me!" He screamed.

"Aw does someone feel under loved?" I smirked. His eyes turned fully amber and his teeth began to show up. I sent him an amber gaze as well.

* * *

"Don't toy with my child; I will kill you and everyone you know. Don't underestimate me." He said as he let go of my leg. I felt the blood flow staining my dress. He smiled at me and waved at Caleb. Adrian looked at me picked up my hand and kissed it. I saw Caleb scowl and start to walk over. Adrian walked to my ear "I will watch you." And with that he left. I closed my eyes and tried to control my eyes.

"What was he doing?" Caleb asked as he sat down looking at me.

"Oh calm down Caleb, he was just flirting." Kate said as she and Sarah sat down. Chase followed behind Pogue as they all walked to the table.

I sat there afraid and shaking.

"Hey Baby girl, you okay?" Reid asked concerned.

"Take me home." I said quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Pogue asked

* * *

"I'm fine, just take me home dammitt" I screamed. I ran up from the table and went outside. I could still smell him on me. I heard them run outside.

"What is wrong Selene?!" Caleb yelled as he turned me around. I saw his face turn to shock. I was confused for a second as I realized my eyes. I covered them, but I knew it was too late.

"Selene?" Reid asked. I looked at all of the boys. They had all seen my eyes. I heard a howl and my head snapped to the sound.

"Caleb, just take me home…please." I pleaded.

"Selene, what is going on?" Tyler asked

"I…can't tell you. Just trust me when I say take me home." I said

"Not until you tell us what is going on." Reid said

"I hope that goes both ways." I said remembering the cliff incident.

* * *

TILL NEXT TIME MY READERS. 


	6. Questions

_Last Time:_

"_Hey Baby girl, you okay?" Reid asked concerned._

"_Take me home." I said quietly._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Pogue asked_

"_I'm fine, just take me home dammitt" I screamed. I ran up from the table and went outside. I could still smell him on me. I heard them run outside._

"_What is wrong Selene?!" Caleb yelled as he turned me around. I saw his face turn to shock. I was confused for a second as I realized my eyes. I covered them, but I knew it was too late._

"_Selene?" Reid asked. I looked at all of the boys. They had all seen my eyes. I heard a howl and my head snapped to the sound. _

"_Caleb, just take me home…please." I pleaded._

"_Selene, what is going on?" Tyler asked_

"_I…can't tell you. Just trust me when I say take me home." I said_

"_Not until you tell us what is going on." Reid said_

"_I hope that goes both ways." I said remembering the cliff incident._

* * *

This time:

Selene's POV

My eyes searched their faces and the same emotion was on all of them, confusion and worry. I heard the howl again and I could feel myself slipping into my animalistic side. I threw my head to Caleb and pleaded for him to take me home soon. I knew if I didn't leave now, I would have to transform here and now, and that I would not do.

"Caleb, please take me home!" I screamed.

"Selene, you have one minute to tell us what is going on!" Caleb retaliated.

I felt my breathing increase and two sharp points breaking skin on my tongue. My clenched hands were drawing blood and my once broken arm was shifting into another form. I doubled over and felt the boys gasp at me. I put my hand up to signal them to stay away.

"I can't talk right now, but…" I started to say but my body was changing too fast.

"I…promise…I'll explain, just…give me some space right now!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Selene, what the hell is wrong with you?" Pogue asked as he walked towards me. I growled at him as he backed away. I ran to the woods behind Nicky's. My hearing picked up their footsteps as I continued to run. I stopped in a clearing and fell to my knees. My body rippled with fur as my body shifted inside. I cried out as my bones cracked into place. I felt my clothes rip as my body out grew them, my teeth grew longer and my eyes turned to gold as I became my other self.

(A.N: There are pictures of her as a wolf on my bio. ) go check em out.)

* * *

Regular POV

"Holy shit." Reid said as he looked at Selene as she shifted into a wolf. He almost gagged as her skin fell off.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Tyler repeated. His eyes wide and almost afraid.

Pogue just stood there as he stared staring at the large black wolf in front of him. He turned to Caleb to see his reaction, to see that he had none.

Caleb's face was blank and void of any emotion.

Selene's POV

I felt the change finish and I let out a growl as I smelled Adrian in the vicinity. I looked towards my Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler and saw that they were afraid of me. I walked towards them and they moved back. I felt so ashamed I went to my belly and crawled to them. I hoped that this act showed that I would not hurt them. Caleb stood there still. I crawled to him and he crouched down. I looked him in the eyes and prayed he realized that I would not harm them. Reid followed and looked me in the eye.

"What the hell Selene?" he asked. I hoped he didn't think I would answer. I felt myself calm down enough to revert back. I padded off behind a tree and let out a howl that transformed into a scream as I changed back into a human.

"Selene, are you okay?" Caleb asked as he came towards me.

"No, wait, hand me your jacket." I asked. I looked down at my naked form and cursed that I had ripped my dress. It was brand new. Caleb continued to walk to me.

"Why?" he asked. When he saw my bare leg and back, he turned around and took off his jacket. I could hear his heartbeat quicken as he was embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

"Stay there or I will kill you if you move." Caleb threatened as Reid walked closer. He was confused until he saw me emerge in Caleb's jacket as it hit me high in the thigh. I was sweating and was tired as I struggled to get up. My hair stuck to my face as I leveled my breathing. I looked at their faces and knew I had some questions for me.

"I know you want some answers, and I will give them to you, but, I have never been so tired." I said as I leaned on the tree.

"Let's head to the Hummer." Tyler suggested.

"What about the girls?" I asked. I noticed their faces change as they realized they had left the girls.

"Why don't you take them home, and we will meet at the house." I suggested as I staggered back.

"Hold on there Baby girl." Reid said. I felt him pick me up bridal style as I let out a small yelp of surprise.

"What are you doing Reid?" I asked. I faintly noticed how short Caleb's jacket was and where Reid's hands were.

"Taking you back to the Hummer where we will meet Caleb and Pogue when they get back." Reid explained

"You better watch your hands boy, or I will cut them off." Pogue said as he walked back to Nicky's. His eyes darkened as Reid shrugged it off. Caleb reinforced this glare by a growl.

Reid, Tyler and I laid back till Kate and Sarah left with Caleb and Pogue. We headed to the Hummer where they placed me in the back. Reid scooted next to me and placed my head on his lap. He stroked my hair as I felt my eyes close.

"It's okay my moon girl, get some sleep." Reid said as I felt the car start and drive away.

* * *

Regular POV

Reid laid down the sleeping woman on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Caleb followed with some clothed and nudged the sleeping girl. Selene opened her golden eyes and sighed as they calmed down to hazel.

"Ready for questions?" Tyler asked as he handed me a cup of tea. I tasted it and realized my distaste for anything other than meat. I knew I would have to eat something to satisfy my hunger.

"It all happened in Budapest." I started.

"It was my sixteenth birthday, a couple of my friends decided to go partying." I said as I started my story. The boys all sat down near me and listened.

"Well, we got a little drunk." I said a little ashamed. I noticed Reid's raised brow.

"…Okay, we got completely smashed." I said giving up. I noticed Caleb's frown at his sister's partying habits.

"Well, anyways, after we got drunk, we headed to the woods." I said remembering.

"I got lost from the group. I was just plain drunk and confused as to where I was. I started laughing for no apparent reason. I heard a howl and it didn't hit me that it was a wolf…until…they were all surrounding me." I said as I remembered each bite and rip as I felt myself dying.

"The pack attacked me, they left me for dead." I said as I felt the phantom wounds re-appear. I felt Pogue's hand on my leg as he realized this was hard for me.

"I was on the ground dying, when this wolf came up to me. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. The next thing I knew his jaws bit my neck. I can still feel the pain as something that was like fire ran through my veins." I whispered. I looked as their faces and pure shock was written on my face.

"And this is how you ended up becoming a….?" Tyler said as he was at a loss for words.

"A loup-garou." I answered.

"A what?" Caleb asked.

"A changeling or I guess what you would call a werewolf." I said confirming their questions.

"How is this possible?" Reid asked.

"The same way all of you are able to jump off a cliff and live." I said surprising them.

* * *

"How do you know that?" Tyler jumped

"That night I ran, I walked to a party, and I saw you four, and well you all then decided to scare the shit out of me and jump off the cliff." I announced.

"Well, you promise, you will remain calm?" Caleb said.

"You do know that you are talking to a werewolf right?" I said.

"First, our father isn't dead." Caleb said solemnly. My heart stopped right there. I scooted away from them as the realization sunk in. I felt the pain I had felt four years ago when I had gotten some damn letter informing me of my father's death, and that the funeral was very intimate. I felt the pain that I was not there, daddy's little girl.

* * *

"What….what are you talking…why?" I said as tears started to form.

"Selene's he's not what you remember." Caleb said trying to calm me down. I got up from the couch bringing the blanket with me to cover myself. He followed and I slipped away.

"I…I want to see him." I whispered.

"Selene, he isn't…" Caleb pleaded.

"No! I want to see my daddy." I said letting the tears fall.

"Do you know what it was like at fourteen to receive a letter from your father's work buddy saying my father is dead and that the funeral was beautiful? The same fucking one I was not invited to!" I screamed. Caleb's eyes were closed and I could tell this was hard.

"This power has done it to him, it aged him." Caleb said.

"What power?" I asked wiping my tears.

"During the Salem Witch trials, five families bounded together to create a covenant of silence. Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms, and the Putnam's, they created this silence to prevent discovering this power." Tyler said as he explained.

"But, Putnam showed his nature and was killed for it. No one knows how this power came to be only that it is a blessing and a curse." Pogue explained.

"You may have unlimited powers, but it is seductive and will kill you." Caleb finished.

"It goes to the first born son in the family. When he turns eighteen he ascends, where he receives his full power." Reid said.

"So you mean to tell me, that when you turn eighteen, this power is greater?" I said confused.

"When you become eighteen, the power becomes your life, and when you abuse it, you die." Caleb said looking at Reid.

"I think I understand." I said sitting back down.

"That day you left, when we came back from camp, we came back to tell you about it then, but you were gone." Pogue said sadly as he remembered that day.

"I wish I had never left, I wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble back then." I said as four worried faces stared at me. It was almost like clockwork how they all said the same thing at the same time.  
"What trouble?" they said.

"You met him tonight." I said as they thought back.

"Adrian Sage." I said

"What did you get yourself into back there?" Reid asked.

"More trouble then I could ever imagine." I whispered.

* * *

I felt a phone vibrate in Caleb's pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the number.

"Caleb do you know a 214-765-9924? I asked.

"No, who is it?" He asked.

"Don't know I'll answer." I said.

"Hello Caleb's phone" I said happily. My eyes widened and I choked.

"Adrian, how the hell did you get this number?" I screamed. The boys looked at me in confusion.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me." I said. I was scared. I pulled the phone away and put it on speaker phone.

"_Hello Son's of Ipswich. If Selene hasn't told you already, I'm Adrian Sage, and I plan to kill her. I just wanted to let you know I'm not the only one out for you five."_

"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch!" Reid yelled.

"_Speaking of bitches, Caleb and Pogue, I congratulate you two on picking two beautiful girlfriends."_

"Don't hurt them Adrian, your fight is with me! Leave my friends out of it!" I screamed. I looked to Caleb and Pogue and they were furious.

"_Oh Selene, you remember what I did to your friends, they will be fine."_

I snarled into the phone as my eyes were molten amber and my canines were elongated, making me look menacing.

"You touch them and I will kill you!" I yelled.

"_Why don't you let Reid and Tyler take care of that? They seem to be pretty ready to fight right now, hell all the boys look ready to kill._

When he said that we all looked around searching on how the hell he knew this.

"_I will be in touch Selene, I plan to kill you round this weekend, thought I might wait till the dance. I mean you would look stunning in your dress you bought. You know the one I am talking about, that red one."_

I looked at my brothers as they realized I was being stalked.

"_It reminds me of blood, like yours that will be spilled."_

Reid picked up the phone then and screamed into it.

"You fucking bastard, you come anywhere near her, and I will fucking kill you. You hear that bitch, I will fucking kill you!" Reid promised as he yelled into the phone. He slammed it. His eyes were pitch black as things levitated.

"Reid, stop your using." Tyler asked.

"Selene, tell us everything you know about this Adrian Sage." Caleb asked as we sat down again for another story.

* * *

TILL NEXT TIME MY READERS. 


	7. BIG PROBLEM! Author's Note

BIG PROBLEM!!!!

I HAVE A VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER!!

I know, I am sad too…

Anyways, it is really hard for me to write without having to delete like 10 pop ups at once, and every morning when I wake up I have like 30-50 pop ups, SOME of which I do not want to SEE in the morning, actually I would not like to see them at all…..

But I don't know when I will be able to update anytime soon, so PLEASE hang in there with me please!!

- a rose by any other name71591


	8. First Day

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY! School started and I'm taking two college classes in high school, and I GOT A JOB!! Yah me, and so I have little time to do anything, BUT I WILL MAKE TIME!

SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!!

_

* * *

_

"_It reminds me of blood, like yours that will be spilled."_

_Reid picked up the phone then and screamed into it._

"_You fucking bastard, you come anywhere near her, and I will fucking kill you. You hear that bitch, I will fucking kill you!" Reid promised as he yelled into the phone. He slammed it. His eyes were pitch black as things levitated._

"_Reid, stop your using." Tyler asked._

"_Selene, tell us everything you know about this Adrian Sage." Caleb asked as we sat down again for another story._

* * *

This Time:

Selene's POV

I breathed in the morning air and felt the breeze whisk pieces of hair across my face. It had been a long night of stories and tears. Most of the tears were mine. It was the first day of school and I had an itching something else was hiding in the woods other than Adrian. Although I believe I am just paranoid. I stayed up after the boys left and watched the night turn to morning. My uniform was neatly laid out on the made bed, and I could hear the alarm ringing next door. I had watched my mother sleep last night. She was too drunk to notice me. I remembered when I was younger she would brush my hair and we would give each other makeover's. It was before my father had become addicted. We grew apart soon after. I then relied on Caleb. I was six when I lost my mother. I cried a while last night as memories flooded my mind. I don't think I could ever truly hate her. Even though I deserved nothing of what she did to me, I never hated her. I wasn't supposed to be here, I was an image she wanted gone. Too much like my father. Who was still alive, after all the secrets told that one was surprising. My father was alive, or somewhat. I heard shuffling feet and the quiet turn of the brass knob. I didn't have to look back to know it was Caleb. I felt him sit next to me on the open window seat. We glanced at each other and said nothing. I gave him a smile and left to take a shower, something that could erase away troubles.

Caleb's POV

Caleb looked at the bed and sighed. He had thought she didn't go to sleep last night. But then again neither could he. He had a darkling visit him late last night. Someone had sent him one, and he had racked his brain for all the people, and all he could come up with was Reid, but that was impossible. Adrian was a werewolf, and doubted they were capable of sending a darkling. He had heard crying last night in his mother's room. His mother was passed out drunk, so he knew it was Selene. Why she was in there, was beyond him. His sister had been through a lot, for someone only recently turned seventeen.

Memory from last night:

"_What did he do to your friends?" I asked. She was silent and yet her eyes were filled with unshed tears of anger and pain._

"…_you don't want to know." She told us._

"_Yes we do, what is he capable of?" Tyler said as he gripped her leg. She suddenly flinched. Pogue noticed and asked to see her thigh. He lifted the blanket a little and saw five deep imprints with dried blood in the punctures. There was a clear purple imprint of where someone; Adrian; had hurt her._

"_He's capable, of things no one should be able to do." She said as we stared at her leg._

"_God, Selene, these are deep!" Tyler said as Reid ran to get the first aid kit._

"_Its fine, they will heal." She said as she held her lip as Reid applied the alcohol._

"_If he is able to do this to a werewolf, then what does he do to humans?" Reid asked_

_Selene's face looked like she was in a far away place. Her eyes were emotionless, but slowly glowing in intensity. I kneeled in front of her. I cupped her face and made her look at me. _

"_What did he do?" I asked forcefully._

"_He murdered people. He came in the middle of the night, ripped them to shreds then wrote in blood…their blood. He wrote things…horrible things. But this was light what he did to my friends." She said as she still looked past me, like she was seeing something only she could see. No one said anything for a few seconds, and then Pogue had the guts to ask what he did._

"_He skinned them alive…they were still alive when he began to eat their flesh. I can still hear their screams." She whispered._

"_You were there?" I asked. She nodded._

"_He had attacked me with silver, and I was powerless to do anything as they screamed for death." "He then ate them to the bone and hung them from the ceiling like skeleton dolls. Their blood was everywhere; it was all I could smell." He left me there to take them down." She stated so unemotionally that it scared me._

"_Silver really works on you?" Tyler asked_

"_Yes, if it gets in our bloodstream, we only have a few minutes till it reaches our heart. If it reaches our heart it pumps through, burning our insides like acid. Our blood evaporates into silver killing us. If you are infected, you only have minutes to live." She explained._

"_Then how did you survive?" Reid asked._

"_There is a medicine we inject to stop the poison, but it's just as painful. It leaves us, weak, and completely drained." She stated._

"_We will never let him hurt you again." Pogue said as he held her in a tight hold._

* * *

Tyler's POV

The morning had come quickly and I was entirely too tired to even think about school. I had the job of waking sleeping ugly from across the room. Damn boy snored louder than a train. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and scanned the clock as 5:30 blinked back at me. I hated that the damn school stared at seven, and that I had to wake up before the stupid sun was as stupid as it got. I did my normal routine and continued to try and wake Reid about five times. I realized that after the fifth time that if I mentioned Selene he would stir. So I used this knew found info to my advantage. I told him that Selene was waiting outside and that she was going to leave without him.

I don't think I have ever seen him get up so fast. I know for a fact that he _used_ to get ready that quick. I started to laugh when he was jumping around putting his shoes on when a knock on the door startled us both. To my great surprise, it was Selene. I continued laughing at my physic ness.

Regular POV:

Selene walked next to Reid as they entered the room. Reid walked up to his seat while poor Selene was subjected to the introduction of being the new student. Aaron Abbot studied the new girl with lustful gazes as Reid thought of four or five ways to kill, maim, and murder; without getting caught; Aaron Abbott.

"Would you please introduce yourself, Ms…?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"Um, yeah." Selene said nervous. Reid caught her eye and gave her a smirk while Tyler gave a sympathetic smile.

"My name is Selene Danvers, and I transferred in from Budapest Prep where I have been for the past three years." She said quickly and obviously nervous.

"Mmm, European girl, very nice!" Aaron said with a dangerous smirk.  
"Don't even think about it Aaron!" Reid said as he jumped up knocking his seat back scaring the crap out of Tyler and the students around him.

"Mr. Garwin, refrain from destroying school property, and Mr. Abbott keep your comments silent." The teacher exasperatingly said.

Selene ran quickly to the open seat next to Caleb and hid behind her large textbook.

Caleb snickered and started taking notes on the lecture. Not even ten minutes into the class both Selene and Reid were fast asleep as well as a large portion of the class.

* * *

Caleb's POV

I can understand Selene's fatigue, and Reid, well I didn't really expect much from him anyways. I sighed and started texting Tyler who was trying desperately to stay awake. Pogue was leaning on Kate who was passed out behind her book. Sarah was doodling in her notebook behind me. She was really cute, maybe I'll ask her out. I sighed at the conversation became one sided since Tyler had fallen asleep. I looked around to see Chase twiddling his thumbs and doing nothing. We met gazes and I nodded to him. The swung open scaring everyone in the room. Selene jumped and almost screamed. Reid would have fallen out of his chair had Tyler not helped him up. Provost Higgins walked in, not amused that the senior class was so childish to be asleep during a lecture. He looked towards Selene and me and asked to come with him. I looked at here and shrugged.

"I haven't done anything yet." She said confused. I internally cringed at the "yet" part and walked to the door.

Regular POV

Selene and Caleb walked behind Provost Higgins until they reached his office. His office was slightly dark and not comforting. Like a principals office should be. He sat in his leather chair and starred the two of them down.

"You are probably wondering why I called you two down here correct." Higgins asked.

They nodded and looked at each other racking their minds for anything they had done wrong.

"Do you recall a fight last night at a local bar?" He asked. Caleb's eyes widened and Selene sucked in a breath. Provost Higgins looked at them both.

"And Chase Collins was there as well?" He asked.

"Yes sir, he was with us at the bar." Caleb admitted.

"Mister Collins comes to us with a very good record from his other school, and his parents are, were, very intrested in his schooling.

Selene kept quiet and nodded.

"So, no more fights?" Provost Higgins asked.

"Yes sir." They both said.

"Good to hear, you are both free to go back to class." He said. They both got up and left sighing.

* * *

"I thought we were in trouble there for a second." Selene said as she let out a breath.

"Same, what's your next class?" Caleb asked.

"Same as yours dear brother, swimming." She said as she walked towards the gym.

Caleb stood there confused. "I thought you hated swimming?" Caleb said as he ran after her.

"And miss my favorite boys in tiny little swim shorts, I think not!" Selene said as she laughed. Caleb stopped in the hall frowning.

"I hope your joking." Caleb said irritated. He was met with the sound of her steps.

"Selene, you are joking right?" Caleb asked wanting an answer.

"Selene!" Caleb yelled. Selene laughed and walked into the gym.

* * *

"So what did the Provost call you in about?" Tyler asked at the stood by the side of the pool.

"The fight at Nicky's last night." Caleb stated.

"You wanna elaborate on that?" Reid said as he remembered he was close to a fight with Aaron last night.

"Nice shorts boys." Selene said as she walked up behind Caleb and Pogue.

"Hmm, very nice body you got there Selene." Reid said as he looked her up and down. This rewarded him with a smack from Pogue for looking at her like that.

"I thought Kate was kidding about the small shorts, but I was wrong." She said eyeing Reid and Tyler.

"Danvers!" A yell called out from across the room.

Caleb and Selene yelled back with a yeah.

"On the board now!" Coach yelled.

"He was calling for me." Selene said as she walked off to the high dive.

"Wait, I thought she hated swimming?" Tyler asked as they watched her climb.

"She's a diver, so technically she's only in the water for like a second or two." Reid said unemotionally like he was reading from a textbook. The boys looked at him weird and smacked him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Reid asked as he held his head.

"Don't know." Pogue said as they watched her.

* * *

"That's your sister right Caleb?" Chase asked as he walked up behind them. Caleb shook hands with him and looked up at his sister.

"Yeah, never knew she was the diving type though." Caleb said as he chuckled.

"Hey, is she seeing anyone?" Chase asked as he never took his eyes off of her.

"Why do you wanna know?" Reid asked almost angry.

"Just wondering?" Chase said as he patted Reid's back.

"You're not her type anyway." Pogue said.

"Hmm, maybe." Chase said as he walked away.

"I hate that guy." Pogue said as he scowled at his retreating form.

"How can you hate that guy, you barley know him?" Caleb said.

"He pretty much just asked you if Selene was dating anyone." Tyler asked.

"And you all told him no, problem solved." Caleb said as he smiled.

"What brother you are." Reid said as he leaned against the wall looking up.

Selene was stretching on the board and preparing for her dive. She looked down at the boys and waved. She blew a kiss to Reid and Caleb intercepted it with a scowl on his face directed towards Reid and Selene.

"Come on Baby Girl, show us what you got!" Tyler screamed.

* * *

Selene went towards the back of the board and prepared for a round off from the dive. Her stunt was perfect but just as she jumped off she hit her head on the board sending her falling into the pool. All three boys ran and jumped in to the pool. Caleb looked at Chase and wondered how he got there so fast when he was only a few feet closer than they were. Chase was already there by the time they jumped in. He pulled her out. The coach was already by them with the first aid kit. Selene was still unconscious and not breathing. Reid pushed Chase away and began pumping on her heart, he was about to start mouth to mouth when she turned to her side and coughed up water.

"Oh thank god, are you okay?" Caleb said as he propped her head up. Selene continued to cough and nodded.

"Yeah, I just slipped, but the board was fine when I first walked over it." She said as she tried to get up. She was wobbly and held onto Chase for support.

"Chase here saved you before you sucked up the pool." Tyler said, he was then pushed into the pool by Caleb as they walked to the infirmary. Tyler floated in the water coughing as he was soon pulled out by Pogue and Reid. They both shook their heads at Tyler.

* * *

Selene's POV

"Are you sure you are okay?" Reid asked for the thousandth time that day.

"Yes Reid, I am fine!" I screamed for the thousandth time that day too. Not only did I have Reid breathing down my back but three other brothers' too.

I walked into my dorm and Reid followed. I set my bag down and plopped on my bed. I heard Reid suck in a breath as in ready to speak. I held up my hand and pointed to the door.

"If you ask me one more time, you leave." I said as I spoke into the pillow.

"I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to say if you are going to Nicky's tonight?" Reid asked as he lay next to me.

"I don't know, maybe." I said as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I felt Reid shift to get closer to me. He smelt nice like some really nice cologne. I breathed him in and snuggled into his blazer.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask this, but are you sure you are okay, that could have killed you!" Reid said as he stroked my arm.

"Hello, werewolf." I stated.

"Hello, still worried." He replied. I turned to look at him and I smiled.

"Thank you Reid, but really, I am fine." I said as I leaned back into him.

"But I am tired." I admitted.

"Hmm, me too. We have some time, let's take a nap." Reid suggested.

Hmm, sounds nice. I agree." I said as I pulled the blanket of the chair and draped it across us both.

"Night Reid." I said as I snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"Night moon girl" He said as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

THERE YOU GO, SOMETHING TO TIE YOU OVER. SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG. WORK, SCHOOL, AND HOMEWORK LEAVES LITTLE TIME FOR THINGS LIKE WRITING. SORRY. I HOPE TO WRITE MORE. BUT UNTIL THEN HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

-a rose by any other name71592


	9. Nightmares

I AM SO SORRY!! I KNOW I HAVE NOT WRITTEN ANYTHING IN THE LAST FEW MONTHS AND I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE JUST BEEN OVERLOADED WITH…CRAP, AND OTHER STUFF, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THE LACK OF FREQUENT UPDATES. I WILL TRY TO WRITE WHENEVER I CAN!!!

_

* * *

Last time:_

_Selene's POV_

"_Are you sure you are okay?" Reid asked for the thousandth time that day._

"_Yes Reid, I am fine!" I screamed for the thousandth time that day too. Not only did I have Reid breathing down my back but three other brothers' too._

_I walked into my dorm and Reid followed. I set my bag down and plopped on my bed. I heard Reid suck in a breath as in ready to speak. I held up my hand and pointed to the door._

"_If you ask me one more time, you leave." I said as I spoke into the pillow._

"_I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to say if you are going to Nicky's tonight?" Reid asked as he lay next to me._

"_I don't know, maybe." I said as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I felt Reid shift to get closer to me. He smelt nice like some really nice cologne. I breathed him in and snuggled into his blazer._

"_I know I'm not supposed to ask this, but are you sure you are okay, that could have killed you!" Reid said as he stroked my arm. _

"_Hello, werewolf." I stated._

"_Hello, still worried." He replied. I turned to look at him and I smiled._

"_Thank you Reid, but really, I am fine." I said as I leaned back into him. _

"_But I am tired." I admitted._

"_Hmm, me too. We have some time, let's take a nap." Reid suggested._

_Hmm, sounds nice. I agree." I said as I pulled the blanket of the chair and draped it across us both._

"_Night Reid." I said as I snuggled into the crook of his arm._

"_Night moon girl" He said as he kissed my forehead._

* * *

This time:

Selene's Dream:

Dirt was the first thing I saw, mixed rocks and stains of red. My eyesight was blurry, and I could feel everything, the pain, the gasping aches as my lungs screamed in pain, the crunch of bone as I moved on my back. My hands were sticky and I knew it was blood. I slowly got up, but fell to me knees, I looked up from me knees only to see Adrian, a gleam of fire in his eyes, a knife in his hands. I swayed like a branch in the wind. I coughed, a liquid spilling from my mouth. I could even summon any emotions to change, I was going to die. I went to my hands, and heard the crunch of his feet as he walked closer. My hair was ripped up, and I the glint of the knife reflected in the moonlight. I saw Pogue against the tree slumped, his hair framing his beaten face. Tyler was on the rocks not too far from me. He was not moving, his body in a weird position. Caleb was on the ground, a knife in his back, a matching pair to the one at my heart. Reid was crawling towards me, shaking and trembling as some dark force pinned his hand to the ground with a dagger. He screamed into the night, I felt tears running, but I couldn't move. I felt the warm liquid in my mouth and coughed as I tried to say his name. I saw the dagger rise and disappear into my chest. I did not feel the pain until fire consumed me. The clawing of pain as I gasped my last breath, my lungs filled. I reached out to the darkness, as all ended.

[End dream

* * *

Normal POV

Selene bolted up screaming and clawing at the imaginary wound in her chest. Her frantic movements awoke Reid as he was jolted awake.

"Selene, it was a dream! Wake up!" Reid said as he shook her. Selene grabbed onto him and hugged him for dear life.

"What is wrong, what happened?" Reid said as he stroked her hair.

"Death." Selene said as she held his hand, the dream running through her mind as she pictured a dagger piercing his hand.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked concerned. Selene nodded, and looked at the moon outside the window.

"I just need to go outside for a while." Selene said as she gathered her jacket and keys.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked as he followed her out.

"Out, I need to…think." Selene told him.

"You just woke up from a nightmare, you should hardly be out alone." Reid said getting frustrated.

"Reid!" Selene screamed. She turned to him and looked away quickly towards the mirror. Her eyes gold just like his. She rubbed them, trying to get the sight out of her mind.

"Just, trust me, I be at Nicky's right after I just need a few minutes alone." She asked.

"Promise?" Reid asked. She nodded and left.

* * *

Caleb laughed as he sat around the table with Sarah, Kate, Pogue and Tyler. His cell rang bringing him out of his amusement. He noticed it was Reid's number.

"Caleb here, where are you?" He asked.

"We were asleep, and Selene had a nightmare." Reid started.

"Is she okay?" Caleb asked as he covered his other ear so he could hear.

"I don't think so, she just left to you know, be in the forest, but I don't think she is okay" Reid told him.

Caleb heard that sentence, he looked towards Pogue and Tyler and signaled that something was up.

"Were on our way." Caleb said as they kissed there girlfriends goodbye and rode towards the dorms.

* * *

With Selene:

The ache of the knife in her heart still burn, her transformation into the wolf was painful and her mind was clouded with the dream. The cliff she overlooked was breathtakingly beautiful. The moon high, still a sliver, the full moon not but three days away. She shifted back into her form and grabbed her head.

"Why am I plagued with these dreams?" She asked no one.

"We are all plagued with them, you are hardly special Selene." A voice from the shadows said. Selene whipped around, canines ready and eyes blazed with anger.

"Adrian." Selene whispered with venom.

"Selene, I see you are no longer ashamed of your body?" Adrian smirked as he looked her up and down.

"What do you want." Selene asked as she stared him down. He snarled and ran towards her hand on her neck lifting her up into the air.

"You know what I want!" Adrian screamed.

"No, tell me!" Selene gasped through his grip on her throat.

"My father gave it to you!

"Your father never gave me anything!"

"The damn blood!" Adrian yelled

"What blood!" She screamed as he threw her to the ground.

"When you were first changed he gave you a vile, the first blood you drank, was my grandfathers." Adrian said as he crept towards Selene who was still down.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Selene said as she moved away from him.

* * *

"He was a mixed breed!" He screamed as kicked her.

"Mixed with what!" Selene whispered as she held her ribs.

"He was mixed with the blood of a werewolf, a vampire, and a witch." He said as he picked her up by her hair.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Selene asked as she dangled over the cliff.

"Your heart that pumps this blood, when I drink it, I will be more powerful than anyone." Adrian said as he smirked.

"Power is worthless in the hands of someone as weak as you!" Selene said as she spit in his face. He frowned at first and then with a smile, tossed her off the cliff into the rocks below.

The sound of her screams echoing into the night sky.

* * *

Till next time!!!! 


	10. Truth Be Told

Sorry it has taken me a while to get back in the swing of writing. I have been so busy that I barely have time to do anything so I am sorry! BUT here I am writing now, so…here I go!!

_

* * *

Last Time:_

"_My father gave it to you!_

"_Your father never gave me anything!"_

"_The damn blood!" Adrian yelled_

"_What blood!" She screamed as he threw her to the ground._

"_When you were first changed he gave you a vile, the first blood you drank, was my grandfathers." Adrian said as he crept towards Selene who was still down._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Selene said as she moved away from him._

"_He was a mixed breed!" He screamed as kicked her._

"_Mixed with what!" Selene whispered as she held her ribs._

"_He was mixed with the blood of a werewolf, a vampire, and a witch." He said as he picked her up by her hair._

"_Why do you want to kill me?" Selene asked as she dangled over the cliff._

"_Your heart that pumps this blood, when I drink it, I will be more powerful than anyone." Adrian said as he smirked._

"_Power is worthless in the hands of someone as week as you!" Selene said as she spit in his face. He frowned and with a smile, tossed her off the cliff into the rocks below._

* * *

This Time:

With The Sons:

"So what happened?" Pogue asked as he walked into the dorm room.

"Well, we were asleep, and then she…" Reid said before he was cut off by Tyler

"Asleep? Are you sure?" Tyler said cheeky. Caleb who was sitting on the bed rubbed the crown of his nose and groaned at the horrific image of his sister and Reid together.

"No, really we were asleep." Reid said in his defense. Pogue nodded questionably and looked towards the moon in the window.

"Well, WHILE we were asleep, she woke up screaming, scared the shit out of me, and she is clawing at her chest like some wound, then she looks at me like I was dead or something and tells me she was dreaming of death. Then she gets up and bolts like she is on fire!" Reid told them.

"So now what?" Tyler asked as he looked at the group.

"Wait, I guess, I mean we tried to look for her one time, and she ended up sitting on the floor, I mean what else can we do?" Reid suggested.

"What? I mean wasn't it you who called me in the first place freaking out saying that she was gone?" Caleb said surprised.

"Well, she looked like she had a lot on her mind?" Reid said confused.

"I say we look for her, whether we find her on the side of the road again I say I would feel better if we found her." Pogue said, concerned.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tyler screamed as he ran out the door towards the stairs. The boys followed him screaming what was wrong with him. They found out their answer when they saw Selene slumped against the tree, bleeding and hardly standing.

* * *

"Oh god, Selene, what…happened!" Caleb said as he caught her before she fell.

"Adrian." Selene said as she coughed up blood.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Pogue screamed!

"NO HOSPITALS ARE BAD!" Selene screamed in protest.

"Well, your look like you fell of a cliff!" Reid said as he helped support her.

"Half right, I didn't fall." Selene said with a small smirk. It was replaced with a grimace of pain as she moved a muscle.

"I think we might have to _use_. We can't move her with out hurting her." Tyler said as he watched her in pain. They all looked to Caleb for permission.

"Oh, fucking come on Caleb, your sister just fell of a fucking cliff, and you are worried about your fucking addiction!" Reid said as his eyes turned black. Both he and Selene disappeared. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler soon followed.

(An: She found her clothes, she had hid them, just FYI)

Selene was on the bed, blood soaking the sheets. Reid was rummaging around the room trying to find some medical materials. Caleb and the boys helped while Selene watched holding in her pain.

"What happened? I mean besides the falling off a cliff?" Pogue asked as he kneeled down.

"I was out." Selene said in short sentence trying to gain some breath.

"Question, what can we do to help? I mean, you need stitches and resting bones, and stuff that I know for a fact none of us can do?" Tyler said sadly.

"I need to be in my other form, I heal faster." Selene said painfully.

"It will be too painful, I mean, all the bones have to be reset." Caleb said concerned as he looked her in the eye.

"Immense pain, but I'll heal ten times faster." Selene said as she squeezed his hand.

"What can we do to help?" Reid said from the chair.

"Hold me down." Selene bluntly said.

"I'm going to struggle, and it's going to be really painful. No matter what I scream or say, don't let me go." Selene whispered at the boys grabbed her hands and feet.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked as he held her hand.

Selene nodded, she held her breath. "You might want to sound proof the room." She told them.

"Already done, Moon Girl." Reid said as he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

* * *

Selene's eyes closed and her face was in a tight line, holding in the pain. Her breathing increased and her chest began to heave. She growled and tried to move, but the boys held her down. Her eyes popped open and her golden iris pierced into the night, a slight twinge of blue beneath them as she gasped in pain. Her body ripped beneath their hands. Her hands twitched underneath. Her growls became screams of pain as tears leaked through her eyes. They dilated and became almost cat like, a sword of amber in the night.

Her teeth elongated, her backed arched into the air. She screamed to let her go, but they continued to hold her down. He bones cracked and broke in a larger frame; her screams were killing the sons as they held down their sister. She cried out in pain, which soon became howls of pain as she became a black wolf. She was breathing hard, her body twitched in pain, and her wounds stopped bleeding. The boys lay back breathing hard as they stared at the werewolf laying there.

"You all okay?" Caleb asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Pogue answered. Tyler and Reid nodded.

"Her wounds stopped bleeding." Reid stated.

"That's good." Tyler breathed.

"What now?" Pogue asked as he covered the animal now sleeping.

"We watch over her." Caleb said as he petted her.

The night claimed them all as they fell fast asleep beside Selene as she recuperated.

* * *

The Next Day:

4:00 am

Caleb's POV

I could hear the creaking of the bed, and the soft tumble of the sheets as the door of the bathroom opened. I stretched and suddenly froze as I realized Selene was not there. I slowly moved around, still sleep disoriented as the night sky blinded me. I saw the door open and I tensed up, only to see a tired looking Selene wrapped in a sheet as her bare feet walked across the floor. She had a small smile on her lips, one that held fatigue and weariness. I came up to her and wrapped my arms around her; my large hands dwarfed her small frame. I looked through one of the boys drawers and found a shirt and some sweats.

"How do you feel?" I whispered.

"Like I've been running a marathon for months and haven't eaten since." Selene said with a chuckle. I smiled and patted her hand as she looked at the still sleeping boys. I noticed the tiny scars on her arm as she stroked Tyler's hair out of his face.

"What do you remember from last night?" I asked.

"Bits and pieces I remember." She admitted.

"I remember you all holding me, as…" She said as she trailed off.

"Yeah…" I said as I remembered her screams.

"Thank you." She whispered as she walked away to get changed.

I nudged the guys to wake up. Tyler scrunched his face up and groaned as he peeked at the clock.

"It's too early!" Pogue complained.

"Selene is up." I said quickly. The boys jumped up quickly and searched for her. Right at that moment she walked out of the bathroom dressed in oversized sweats of mine. Pogue grabbed her and crushed her with a hug. She gave a squeal of pain and he let go very quickly.

"What is wrong? Are you still in pain?" Reid fretted like a mother hen.

"No, nothing is wrong; yes it still hurts a little bit, but so does every one of Pogue's hugs." Selene said with a smile as she hugged them all.

"Now, tell us what happened!" Tyler pleaded.

"Well, first can I eat something, I am starving." Selene asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Sure, let's go fix some bacon and eggs." Caleb said as he ushered them all towards the door.

"Um, you better have the whole pig; I'm "that" kind of hungry." Selene said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh…" Reid said.

"Um, I think we might have some steaks in the back, I'll go get them." Caleb said as he laughed.

"Great steak and eggs it is!" Reid said as he slid down the banister.

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR NOW. I KNOW IT HAS REVEALED NOTHING, BUT I AM DEAD TIRED, AND I STILL HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO. SO I WILL WRITE MORE, CHRISTMAS BREAK IS IN FIVE DAYS FOR ME. (I'm counting work, because that's not fun, and it's the whole day) SO I WILL WRITE!

SEND ME A MESSAGE!!


End file.
